In an electronic payment processing network, a financial institution may receive authentication requests from a merchant for transactions originated from numerous consumers. The financial institution may have access to transaction level information such as account numbers, transaction amounts, billing addresses and the transaction time and date. The financial institution may not have access to information that specifies the details of the individual items in the transactions. As such, conventional financial institutions may lack access to the item level information of the transactions, thereby limiting its ability to provide customers with insights into the purchase history and more meaningful search abilities.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the quality, efficiency, and speed of processing transaction data to offer insights into the details of the transaction by predicting item level data based on merchant advertisement information.